borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Finally found one
Ok hopeing im posting this right. If this was done wrong can someone please tell me what i am doing wrong. Anyway...after playing this game for countless months i finally found a pearl!! I was so excited!! It is a RPG10 STEEL UNDERTAKER with a Dam. of 2084, Acc. 88.8, ROF 88.8 and it hold 9 rockets. I know its not the best, but i was excited considering where i found it. I took a pic of it while it was still in the case, but i have no idea how to post pic's.Lynne1984 14:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) OOPPPSS i mean ROF of 1.3!! Sorry my bad. Sometimes i type to fast!!Lynne1984 14:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) -Congrats man. Remember when i found my first one. Mine was a 67 caustic avenger. Found a cobalt tsunami not long after. Kaiser4712 14:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) This undertaker is a level 63. Which i find kinda funny considering some poeple on here claim that pearls in the 60's levels dont exsist because they havent been found. Well i found one!! Thanks Kaiser4712. I dont think i have ever heard of a caustic avenger. Is it a good weapon?Lynne1984 14:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC) That is Great! I just found my first and only Pearl 2 weeks ago after months of farming Craw and the Armory. It was a lvl 66 Avenger with not bad stats, but not great. Found it in the elevator wall in the Armory. It gives me hope that the Pearls can be found solo! I hope I have the same luck as Kaiser, a Avenger then a Tsunami.....or Aries would be nice. And The Avenger isnt a great Pearl, small ammo regen, big scope, and crit hit bonus. single shot weapon. Happy Farming!!! I Deal In Lead 14:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol, 88.8 ROF. That opened my eyes for this morning. Congrats on the find. :) Yoshi-TheOreo 14:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Congrats, I too found my first post patch pearl. It a lvl66, 1300cap., 400 recharge Alac. Rose. Nothing amazing but at least i now know they are still possible.Veggienater 15:14, December 2, 2010 (UTC) -The avenger isn't bad, considering the corrosive damage it does. The tsunami, which is a 68 i think, sucks lol. Whats funny is that i found the avenger and was going nuts but then i stopped playing for like two weeks. The first craw run i did when i got back was the tsunami. so 2 runs=2pearls=awesome lol! An Avenger can substitute quite nicely for a sniper in the hands of a Roland with a rifle com or a Brick with a Common Man Tediore com. The Long range scope and extra damage bonus from the coms plus the crit bonus can do fairly high damage at long ranges. Since there are no ammo regen sniper guns, The Avenger gun can fill that spot.Veggienater 16:27, December 2, 2010 (UTC) EDIT:: forgot to log in again, gotta stop doing that Perhaps my let down with the Avenger is due to the fact that I usually use my Hunter and with my Sniper COM being used that has the 95% crit hit bonus and ammo regen, Paired with my Orion and Volcano, I can do damage faster than with that Avenger equiped. Anyhow, a bit off topic, I am just happy I found ANY Pearl. I Deal In Lead 16:53, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Well done I have also found 4 pearls since the patch all in 2 days! I found a tsunami, nemesis, omega and a ironcladGhdht369 18:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) WOW!! 4 pearls in 2 days Ghdht369!! I need your secret!! LOL I have had some pearls duped for me but this is the 1st one i found alone!! So i guess its safe to say i was proud! I giggled like a little school girl!! LOL I found it on the crimson tollway in a knoxx weapon case. Didnt even have to kill that overgrown crawfish to get it LOL!!Lynne1984 19:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Haha all I did was farm that giant crawfish ( I like the sound of that lol) all day to get the weapons then the next day I killed a badass defender (I think?) to get the omega and farmed the armory once and got the ironcladGhdht369 20:19, December 2, 2010 (UTC) @ I Deal In Lead, Some gun types tend to be better for certain characters than others. Just like any other guns of the same type, certain Pearls will be better for certain character. That is why i only mentioned the two characters that i did. Its true that for pure power with a Hunters sniper com or Sirens specter com a sniper rifle is the best choice but my point was that for those two characters the Avenger is a fair choice to sub for a sniper rifle. :)Veggienater 22:23, December 2, 2010 (UTC)